Sick as a Snail
by Wumbo-Girl 1314
Summary: Gary catches the snail flu! Poor SpongeBob has to do his best to help his little friend recover- and with a little help from Sandy, he may just manage it...


SpongeBob was eating breakfast early one Thursday morning whilst pondering over the cause of Gary's sneezing.

The little sponge noticed that his pet snail didn't seem like himself this morning

He became ultimately concerned when he was about to wash Gary's food bowl before leaving for work– until he saw that his beloved pet hadn't eaten a bite of breakfast.

This behaviour was very unlike his little friend indeed, as Gary loved food, and - usually -was a very good eater.

"Gary, how are you feeling today, buddy?" SpongeBob asked, trying to remain optimistic but his nerves wriggled in his tummy like vicious worms on seeing Gary looking so...not- Gary.

" _...meow..."_

"Gee Gare; your voice isn't doing so great, either. What's wrong, pal?" SpongeBob asked, sitting down cross legged on his kitchen floor to examine his friend more closely- and was shocked to see Gary's eyes running, and he seemed weaker and more tired than usual. After gently coaxing Gary's mouth open, SpongeBob winced when he saw some nasty looking ulcers glaring at him.

SpongeBob decided to phone the snail doctor quickly, in order to find out when he could get Gary checked over and find out what was wrong. Dialling the number from his telephone directory, he got hold of a vet.

"Hello, Doctor Mese? It's SpongeBob SquarePants- could I have an appointment for my pet snail today? He's lost his voice and he's got ulcers in his mouth."

Gary sneezed suddenly, causing the poriferan's eyes to widen. "Oh, and he's been sneezing a lot, too, his eyes are runny, and..." he clicked his fingers as it came to him "he has something wrong with the inside of his mouth." He reported, twirling the phone cord with one finger. "Hm-hm, hm...12:30? Is there any time after six?" He asked hopefully.

Hearing a nugatory response, SpongeBob's face fell, "Uh huh...okay, I'll see you at twelve thirty, Doctor Mese. Thank you, and goodbye." He hung up the phone and looked at his sick friend and companion, who only stared at him with glazed, running eyes.

"Well, Gare Bear, I guess I'll just have to...miss out on work today..." He said sadly.

" _Meow, meow..."_

" _No,_ Gary- I do love working at the Krusty Krab, _but_ I love you more. I'm not putting your health off for work. I'm sure Mr Krabs will understand if I'll take the day off today and get you to the vet."

Gary meowed pitifully again, and SpongeBob felt his heartstrings twist.

"Look, I know you feel horrible, Gare Bear." SpongeBob said soothingly, reaching out for his pet to pull him in for a comforting, loving cuddle. Gary nuzzled into SpongeBob's chest, meowing pitifully, and the young sponge responded with a few simple strokes down Gary's shell.

"I'll tell you what, Gary-starting tomorrow, I'll look after you when I come home from work, and Sandy will look after you during the day. How does that sound, pal?"

Gary hissed weakly, unwilling to be without SpongeBob.

"I know you're upset, and believe me, Gary, I do want to look after you. But I can't do that and work at the same time." The fry cook said sadly, pulling Gary closer to him. "But Sandy will know how to look after you. She's smart and kind! I'm sure you'll be fine with her until I come home! Now, I'll phone Mr Krabs and tell him I can't come in today, and then we can get ready for your appointment. I'll stop by Sandy's on the way back."

...

So SpongeBob dialled Mr Krabs' number and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello...sir?" he said tentatively, feeling a knot forming in his stomach at the thought of asking Mr. Krabs for a day off.

"Hello there, me boy! What a surprise for you to phone me so early in the morning-what can I do for ye, me lad?" Mr Krabs asked eagerly, making SpongeBob even more nervous, and he gulped.

"Well...sir, please may I take a day off?" He asked weakly, allowing one finger to play with the phone cord.

"A...a day off, SpongeBob? Are you sure?" Mr. Krabs asked.

SpongeBob nodded, before realising his mistake. "Yes, sir. My snail's sick, and I urgently need to get him to a vet...please, Mr Krabs! I'll do anything! I just need today off to see what's wrong with him!"

"...actually, lad, that wouldn't be necessary." Mr Krabs cut in, before SpongeBob could say anything else. "You've got time off saved up. This will be grave to me day's profits, boy, but I do understand that taking care of a pet does have importance. I own a worm, so I can see what position you're in. I'll let you have the day off, me lad. _Just_ today."

"Thank you, Mr Krabs! Are you sure?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yes, I'm certain." Mr. Krabs said, sternly. "I'll see ye tomorrow bright and early, boy!"

"Aye, aye, captain!" SpongeBob saluted, out of habit- before again realising Mr. Krabs couldn't see it.

"Right- bye SpongeBob," The crustacean said, and hung up.

"Bye, Mr K!" SpongeBob put the phone back on the cradle, and looked at the clock. It was still pretty early to go to the vet yet, so he looked at Gary.

But the snail had already fallen asleep again in his arms, still snuggled to the sponge, and SpongeBob's heart ached- for it was obvious Gary was suffering miserably from whatever ailment plagued him.


End file.
